


Champagne Kisses

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: Inspired by the song Champagne Kisses by Jessie Ware





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Something I couldn't get out of my head  
> Enjoy <3

Peter knew it was bad, he was sure Tony did too. There was no way it could be anything but and if the press ever caught wind of it, the older man's career would be ruined for life. No amount of saving the world could rescue him from that.

 

But when he was pressed up against the cold marble counter of some random strangers fourth bathroom, Tony's body practically encasing his own, he couldn't bring himself to care. Hands would run up and down his fragile body, forcing their way through a perfectly tailored suit to find bare skin. He would always note how rough Tony's hands were, probably after years of tinkering. Sometimes they would dance delicately on his skin, other times it was more desperate and savage, hands trying to grab at pale skin as though he might disappear.

 

The kissing differed too; whilst Peter was still fairly inexperienced, Tony was quite the opposite. Sometimes he would ravage the boy's mouth, leaving puffy lips and panting breath. Other times he would be slow and delicate, tongue swiping across every inch of Peter's mouth. And the kid loved every second of it, chasing after every tingle on his tongue of the rich champagne Tony had been drinking.

 

He wasn't entirely sure how it started. He had been to a few galas with Mr. Stark; Tony had practically demanded it after Peter confessed about wanting to go to MIT. He had convinced the young boy with promises of making contacts and fancy food. Sure, Peter might stuff a few chocolate-covered strawberries into his mouth but he spent the majority of the time next to Tony, in awe of all the social power the man had.

 

Originally, the elder had banned Peter from drinking - claiming that underage drinking should not be encouraged. But after a while, the stubbornness broke and he allowed Peter one flute of champagne. Which soon dissolved into two, then three, and then as many as the kid wanted as long as he didn't see. Tony couldn't exactly deny him when he knew just how boring the galas could be.

 

Peter soon turned from hiding at the buffet to hanging off of Tony's arm, receiving giggles from fellow guests who assumed he had simply had too much. And that's what it looked like to an outside eye, but between them, they knew things were blossoming. He would be much too inebriated to have his usual amount of self-control and could get rather handsy with his mentor. Tony wished he could say the same, blame the alcohol for their first experience but ten flutes down and he could still walk in a straight line whereas five flutes for Peter would have him ready to pass out in the middle of the ballroom.

 

"I think I'm gonna throw up, Mr. Stark." Peter had whispered once, mid-conversation with a tycoon of the aluminum industry. Tony had done a pretty good job of bringing the conversation to a swift end and herding Peter to one of the many bathrooms. However, once the door was locked, the kid had thrown himself against the older man and the rest was history.

 

Tony had been foolish to think that that was the one and only time it would happen. But how could he resist.

 

How could Peter resist? Tony's tongue dragging against his bottom lip, a silent request for entrance. How could he resist? The taste of champagne from Tony's breath was too much, as though he could get drunk from that alone.

 

They had never gone further, despite Peter's drunken pleas and whines. He would rut against the older man's leg as the kissing got more passionate and that would be when Tony would pull away. He would stare at Peter lovingly before clearing his throat, adjusting the kid's clothing and stepping back out into the gala.

 

They never spoke about it, no matter how many times it happened. Peter assumed that those experiences never left the bathroom they happened in. If that's how Tony wanted it, that's how he would have it.

 

Those sweet, perfect champagne kisses would only be for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos highly appreciated they're my lifeline tbh


End file.
